


G3N3

by kingsofleon2112



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gene has never been outside the Institute walls, M/M, main character is a Gen 3 Synth, non canon story, part Courser, sexually inexperience character, story starts in the Institute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofleon2112/pseuds/kingsofleon2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G3-N3 is a Synth living in the Institute. As main director of the Medic Bay, he sends hundreds of synths and humans to their deaths daily and he has had enough of it. With his free will slipping daily, he feels the only way out is to escape to the Commonwealth. He has a plan but can't do it alone. When MacCready is dropped into his lab for samples before pre-production, G3-N3 gives him a choice and MacCready takes it. After escaping, MacCready introduces G3-N3 to Nate, the General of the Minutemen, telling him he knows a way to destroy the Institute. Both tired of his synth name MacCready gives him the name Gene and he likes it. Gene never expected to ever get out of the Institute and never expected a friend. It isn't until one night during an explanation, and a little experimenting, Gene wants to see MacCready as something more and MacCready wants to show him how ... to do everything ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	G3N3

It had started like any other day. After showering and brushing his teeth he pulls on his dreaded green Institute lab coat and walks down the stairs from his apartment to the Medic Bay located inside the Bioscience division. This is where he spent most of his time, every single day since his making, 60 years ago. G3-N3, being the only synth with two letters in his name was special. A Gen 3 synth with both organic human and synthetic counterparts to his body, a Courser chip in his brain, but also a well appreciated member of the Institute. Father gave him high regards to his abilities and praised his work as a medic. As head director of the Medic Bay, he was in charge of samples, disease control, and assessing injuries or illnesses to escaped synths and humans of the Commonwealth that were captured for rehabilitation or synth reproduction for the Synth Retention Bureau. Everyone seemed to like him, appreciated his efforts but what they all didn't know was that G3-N3 didn't feel the same way.

Ever since losing his friend Brian Virgil, an escaped synth who was part of the BioScience division, he had loathed everyday he spent in the Institute ever since. Since the start of the FEV program to which he assisted Virgil with before being promoted to the Medic Bay, he felt the same after discovering a holotape in the abandoned FEV lab of the Institute. Virgil stated that he didn't believe it was right, what they did to residents of the Commonwealth, turning them into Super Mutants then re-releasing them back into the Commonwealth. He was right, what they did was awful … _despicable_ … G3-N3 feels horrible about the things they did, all those families … women … children even … it made him sick to his stomach to even think about it. In his best efforts to keep his free will under control, he found it more difficult each day to keep a blank state of mind. Sometimes getting the better of him that he'd have to flee to his apartment after spending all day in the Medic Bay, sending off synths to retention, humans for pre-production, only to rush to his private bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him and bursting into tears. Memories of Virgil, the people he killed, the families he watched being ripped apart, his guilt all flowing out of him. He need not worry about being discovered though, cameras were not allowed in private quarters due to privacy matters, per Father's request. G3-N3 knew a way out of the Institute but could not do it alone. He had almost gotten caught the first time he tried and determined that he would need to convince an outsider to help him but he needed to be careful. One wrong move and someone could betray him and reveal his true feelings to the Coursers of the Bureau, a fate he wouldn't wish upon anyone.

It was early in the morning while he was in the Medic lab, working on his tenth capture of the day. He had been informed of a capture of someone he had kept a close eye on over the past few weeks. Robert MacCready, a resident of the Commonwealth, was one of the best sharp shooters he had ever seen in his 60 years at the Institute. The man was skilled with a sniper rifle and knew his way around, but he wasn't stupid either. After learning about his capture, G3-N3's heart begins to race, realizing this could be his chance to get out. He wasn't sure if the mercenary would go for it. He was hoping for the best though …

He had to play this out like any other detainee. Remove the clothing, check for injuries, sample blood work, attack possible illnesses or diseases, and send them off for pre-production, except this time he wouldn't be sending him away. Running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, G3-N3 stares at MacCready's X ray he had taken moments before. _The bastards …_ They had broken one his arms in the kidnapping process but he didn't notice anything else. Waiting for the blood work to come back, he sits on a stool waiting patiently but nervous. MacCready would wake up any minute now and he would have to be quick about his explanation. He was sincerely hoping he would take him up on his offer, he needed to get out and to get out fast, he couldn't take doing this anymore and he was going to get caught eventually, his free will slipping under his fingertips daily.

It was ten minutes later when he hears the young man gasping and groaning at the pain in his arm that he urgently jumps out of his chair and walks over to him. MacCready's breathing is rough and quick as he starts to ask questions.

 

“W-where – what- where am I?” he asks, his prominent blue eyes staring up at G3-N3.

“You're in the Medic Bay, I'm waiting on your blood work” G3-N3 answers him, staring at him with his light gray eyes.

MacCready is shivering and shaking at the panic running through his veins. He feels his naked skin against the cold of the soft mattress and the sheet covering the lower portion of his body. Black, tight straps cling at his skin on his biceps, wrists, waist, knees and ankles, holding him into place. He doesn't remember much after being knocked out by that Synth but now he had an idea where he was. The smell of the clean air and disinfectant, the bright white lights, the clean bed sheets and the man's white lab coat were a dead giveaway. The Institute … they had finally got him … _Oh God … No._

 

“M-my arm hurts, w-what happened? Where am I really?” he asks again, shaking even harder. He's scared to death as he stares at the man in front of him. Pale skin, freckles all over his face, facial hair that lined the sides of his face into his jawline but no where else, kind, light gray eyes and dirty blonde hair. His skin was flawless. G3-N3 pushes his sleeves up to his elbows and walks over to the sink to wash his hands as he answers him.

 

“You have a broken arm that you received during your capture. I'm going to take a look at it but first I need to stitch up the gash on your stomach.” he walks over to him drying his hands off on a towel and holding a needle and suture thread in his hands.

 

“M-my capture?! Th-this is the Institute?! N-no, please. Don't do this, please I'll do anythnnng-” MacCready is cut off as G3-N3 leans over him covering his mouth, muffling his words. The tears pour down the sides of MacCready's temples as he starts to cry, knowing damn well what's going to happen to him. The man is just inches away from his face when he begins to talk, his voice deep but soft. MacCready can smell the aftershave on his skin and notices where he had cut himself shaving. _A Gen 3 synth … God, they looked so real ..._

 

“I need you to listen to me, MacCready. Now, like I said, I'm waiting on your blood work and I'm going to stitch this cut up on your stomach. I'm going to fix your broken arm too but you need to pay attention while I stitch you up. I need you to remain calm. Do you understand me?” he asks. MacCready waits a moment then nods his head yes. As G3-N3 cleans his wound he needs to know whether he's in this or not.

 

“I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to give me your honest answer. Do you want out of the Institute?” he asks him, his face serious as he begins to stitch up MacCready's cut. The merc gives him a confused look while wincing at the pain.

 

“W-what? Y-you're not going to kill me? Why?” his abs tighten in his stomach at the pain and the fear he feels.

 

He pulls the needle through and ties one stitch. “Answer my question, MacCready. Do you want out of the Institute?” he repeats himself.

 

“Y … yes, but w-why? Why are you asking me this? Shouldn't … shouldn't you be … killing me?” he asks, his voice cracking in fear. God, if he was going to kill him just get it over with.

 

“I don't do that anymore … I prepare synths for retention and humans for pre-production. I'm the main director for the Medic Bay. I guess … in a way I'm killing them … but not directly … I'm not going to kill you … as long as you help me.”

“H-help you? Why would I help you? You're a synth! A machine! Why are you willing to help me? Aren't you betraying the Institute if you do?”

He ties another stitch. “Yes, I am a synth. A Gen 3 model but I'm not like the others. I'm not saying you need to help me but I'm asking you to. If you want out, I know a way. But if you want to make it out alive, you take me with you. If you get out, I'm getting out too.” he tells him.

 

“Screw you! I'm not helping a synth! You'll just stab me in the back when I've let my guard down! You think I'm that stupid to believe you!?” he's yelling at him now and it sets G3-N3 off like a light bulb, anger pouring into his veins. He was not going to let MacCready ruin this for him. He holds the needle in his other hand as he grips MacCready's jaw between his long, clean fingers; his grip hard, nails digging slightly into MacCready's skin as he holds his face making him look at his eyes. MacCready winces at his grip, more tears starting to form in his eyes. His hands are bawled into fists and begins to sob, his throat in a knot as he remembers Nate and how he had let him down. He thinks of Duncan and how he would never see him again. He was going to die and of all places inside the Institute. _He had failed in keeping his promise to Lucy … Lucy._

 

G3-N3's eyes are stern and his voice is angry as he speaks. “Trust me, if I wanted you dead, you would be already! There's enough Med-X in that coolant container that you'd be dead in five seconds and you wouldn't know the difference! I asked you if you wanted help and you said yes, but you're not leaving here alone, kid. I _NEED_ to get out of this place, I have had enough of this! I've lost friends, turned in hundreds of escaped synths, killed thousands of people for that piece of shit FEV program and for what!? _Nothing!_ I am a slave here, have been for the last 60 years! I am slipping daily, my free will getting the better of me! I can't keep this up for much longer! I am no longer going to be a part of this and I want you to help me, kid. I-I _need_ you to help me. I've been watching you for the past three weeks and you're what I was looking for. You're not stupid, MacCready, you're smart, you know your way around the Commonwealth, you're skilled with your sniper rifle. If you need to think about this then fine, you take a day, but I need you to understand something. _I am NOT going to hurt you!_ You do this for me … with me, I'll make sure the Institute never finds us … I know how to destroy it ...” he watches the tears roll out of MacCready's eyes and loosens his grip on his face. He takes a deep breath and moves back to stitching the merc up. He waits eagerly for MacCready's response.

 

Gasping and his sobbing becoming slower he was amazed at the synths words. 60 _years … but he didn't look a day past 30 ... FEV program … he's been watching him … why pick him of all people?_

 

“Y-you're 60 years old!? You synths don't age?” he asks him, his voice becoming easier to control.

 

“I don't, no. Most of us don't actually. We have age emitters but they're turned off. Most of us have been around before the war. I haven't though, only been here since 2227. Well, was born here, technically.”

 

“So you know you're a synth! Y-you know that you were human once?” wincing again at the pain in his arm.

 

“Yes, I know, and yes, I was more than likely a capture just like you once. I don't remember though, they mind wipe the synths and give them new memories once they've completed the process.”

 

“Doesn't it piss you off?! To know … that you were once like me?! That they took something from you?!” MacCready's asks him, serious. He genuinely wanted to know how he felt. It was strange meeting a synth like him.

His hands stop at his question, something he wasn't expecting from the merc. His tone had changed and his words cut through him like a knife. _“That they took something from you ...”_

 

“There's not a doubt in my mind that something was taken from me. Who I was, I don't know, but who I am now is all that matters. And, yes, MacCready. It does piss me off to know what I've been doing to these people, these synths for the past 60 years is what was done to me, also. But there was nothing I could do about it. It was either go along with it or be killed like the rest of them. Do you know what happens to a synth who exhibits free will? A synth who escapes and is recaptured? Something worse than death I can tell you that much ...”

 

“You said FEV program? Do you know Virgil? Brian Virgil?”

 

G3-N3 freezes at the name. He knew him, had seen him! He was alive!

 

“Y-you know Virgil?! You've seen him?! How?! Is he alright?! Where is he?!” his voice is serious and riddled with concern. Brian was alive!

 

MacCready was taking a chance at this but gave it his best shot. He still didn't trust him but like he said, he wasn't getting out alive unless he helped him. “I-I'll tell you if you get me out. I'll help you. A- an eye for an eye”

 

G3-N3 leans back, swallowing hard at his offer. He needed to know about Brian but if this was going to be his counter offer then so be it. “ _A tooth for a tooth_ … alright MacCready you've got yourself a deal.” He finishes the stitches in silence, joy running through his mind. He was going to get out, finally! The timer to MacCready's blood work goes off and he turns to go check it. He sits down in front of his terminal, inspecting the results.

 

“Aren't you afraid that they'll find out, can't they hear us?” MacCready asks him.

 

“Usually they can but the intercom speakers in here aren't working. They've been on the fritz for the last week, haven't fixed it yet. Don't worry about getting interrupted either. Besides Father, I'm the only one granted full access to this area and the doors are locked behind me. I'm allowed to take as much time as I need. No one gets in or out with out me knowing” he tells him, a smile on his face. “If you have any other questions or comments you need to ask me now. I need to take you back to the Rehab lab to fix your arm. It'll be painful but it'll be back to normal in thirty minutes. It's kind of like an incubator you rest your arm in. The process takes care of the rest. The intercoms work in there so we won't be able to talk. Do you understand, MacCready?”

 

“Y-yes, I understand” he answers.

 

“Good, now do you have any questions for me? Ask them now.” he turns back to MacCready's blood work.

 

“You said FEV. Are-are you all responsible for the Super Mutants?” he asks him.

 

Damn the kid was smarter than he had anticipated. “How do you know about the FEV virus?” G3-N3 asks him in response, his attention sharp on the terminal.

 

“I asked you first”

This was true. “Yes, to an extent we are. Me and Brian were part of the FEV lab doing unknown experiments on Commonwealth residents. What was found was that the virus mutated them all into Super Mutants one right after the other no matter what adjustments we made. We … Brian felt horrible after doing what we did and he was right. What we were doing … it wasn't right. We've killed thousands of helpless, innocent humans and all for nothing. It never made a difference, never changed a damn thing. Brian tried to convince Father to end the FEV program but he insisted that we keep going with it. It wasn't until he escaped, that the program ended and I was reassigned. Somehow, though, the Super Mutants keep appearing in the Commonwealth. I couldn't tell you why, I've been here in the Medic Bay ever since. Now what about you, again, how do you know about the FEV virus?”

 

“I grew up next to a Vault back in the Capital Wasteland, that … experimented it with humans. Some seriously messed up stuff I saw that I wish I could forget …”

 

“You mean Vault 87?” he asks him. MacCready is shocked to find that he knows about it.

 

“Y-you've been there!” MacCready asks him, surprised.

 

“Oh, no, no, no. I've never been outside these walls, but trust me, Brian and I found out about a lot of stuff we shouldn't have … would you like to know anything else, your blood work has come back clean” he turns back to him, standing up and pulling the stool with him across the room. Leaning over MacCready once more, he takes the straps off of his other arm but holds him in his grasp making sure he knows how serious he is. MacCready's trembling again.

 

“Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you, you make one wrong move though, you remember what I said. I'll break your other arm if I have to and don't underestimate me, kid. I'm part Courser so I know what the fuck I'm doing. I may look like a harmless Medic, but just like you, I've seen some shit I wish I could forget too. Do you understand me?” he waits before letting his arm go.

MacCready nods yes and G3-N3 lets go of his arm. Thankful for letting his arm free, he wipes at his face and runs his fingers through his hair – wait, his hat, where was his hat!

G3-N3 moves back to sit in front of MacCready. He pushes his thighs together and squeezes his hands in between his knees, waiting.

 

“W-where's my hat, my clothes?”

 

“They're in the locker behind me. Your sniper rifle is in there, too.”

 

“You said part Courser, why aren't you a Courser then?”

 

“I was inducted into the training but unfortunately did not pass. I'm the only one they did no mind wipe on, again, why I could not tell you. I still have the Courser chip, but I'm nothing more now than a field medic. After failing my training for Courser induction that's when they assigned me to the FEV team with Brian. I guess they felt I was too intelligent, too rare of a breed to do a mind wipe. Guess that's also why I was reassigned shortly after Brian left to the Medic Bay. Sure they've got machines to do extensive surgery but little things like stitching and X rays, they wanted to be done the old fashioned way. I'm good with my hands and my intelligence allows me to keep a solid state of mind. And they know it, too. Like I said, MacCready, I know what I'm doing. Losing me would be a fatal blow to the Institute. Father … is going to be severely disappointed.”

 

“You said you're not like the others, does that mean it's because of your Courser chip?”

“Yes and no. Yes because I still have the Courser chip. No because not every part of me is synthetic human material. Parts of my skeleton are metal while the rest is synthetic human form. Think of it as a Gen 2-Gen 3 hybrid.”

 

MacCready smirks, thinking of Nick Valentine. “You're one of a kind, huh”

 

G3-N3 shrugs his shoulders “I suppose so if that's how you want to look at it”

 

They stare at each other in shared silence. MacCready couldn't believe his luck, he should be dead by now but this … this synth … he wanted to help him. He suddenly remembers he doesn't even know his name, and better yet, how did he know his?

 

“I just had a thought, I don't even know your name but … how do you know mine?”

 

“The flip lighter in your duster. Has your full name engraved on it. _Robert Joseph MacCready._ It's a nice touch, really. Not something you see a lot of nowadays. Not even here in the Institute … we don't really have names here. They just give us numbers and letters. I'm the only synth with two letters in my name though, further making me 'one of a kind'” he does quotations with his fingers in the air that makes MacCready laugh. He had forgotten all about the flip lighter Nate had given him.

 

“But if you really want to know, I'm G3-N3. Now, if that's all you have, we should really get you to the Rehab lab. I don't want you to be in any more pain than you already are, but remember, the rebinding process is painful. I need to re-strap your arm too. You're still a detainee and you need to play the part if you plan on making it out of here alive.” he gets up and re-binds the straps but not as roughly as he had the first time.

 

“Okay, t-thank you. Y-you don't know how much this means to me.” the merc tells him, tears welling in his eyes again.

 

“Yes I do, MacCready. You remember, you're helping me too.”

 

G3-N3 grabs his blood work and pulls the blanket up over the rest of his torso. MacCready blushes, realizing he had to have seen him completely naked, probably the one that removed all his clothes. He doesn't realize he's noticed his red cheeks until he says something.

 

“Don't worry kid, nothing I haven't already seen” he gives him a wink and pulls his bed to the front of the door.

 

“You ready?” he asks him, hands on the cold metal bars of the bed.

 

“Yes, I'm ready” he wasn't really but c'mon let's get this over with.

 

“You remember what I said, no talking. Not until we get back here. Okay?”

 

“You got it, hotshot” the name makes G3-N3 grin.

 

Before he can say anything else, G3-N3 slides his card in the reader and waits for the doors to slide open. He pushes MacCready through and out of the Bioscience area out into the concourse.

 

[A link to what G3-N3 looks like](http://kingsofleon2112.tumblr.com/post/143301675465/here-he-is-g3-n3-gene-dont-worry-ima-get-his)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might be talking out of my ass with some of this but remember this is non canon. I've done some research too. Some of it is made up but some of it I have followed through info from the game, itself. This idea is pretty inspired from the Terminator movies and I Robot. Another silly love story kind of, but I wanted Gene to be special, why I'm not too sure yet, I'm still figuring it out. The only thing I can say is that he's been around since the first introduction of Gen 3 synths in 2227. So there's a start. Like in the fic I mentioned that Gene was made from another human and it's true. He will find out in future chapters who he really was. Hope somebody likes it lol Let me know what you guis think!


End file.
